


Apartment Hunting

by SpaceKeet



Series: Back in Black (Happy Steve Bingo 2018) [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apartment hunting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKeet/pseuds/SpaceKeet
Summary: Sam's house was wrecked during a mission and Steve accompanies him to help him look at local apartments.





	Apartment Hunting

Steve was helping Sam look for an apartment in NYC since his last one got heavily compromised during the last mission.

So far, they had scanned through and visited three and now were walking to their car to drive to the next one. 

“Where's the next one?” Sam asked, attempting to look over Steve's shoulder at the list of addresses. 

Steve glanced at it. “Down in Queens,” he answered. 

“So near the spider-kid?” Sam questioned. 

Steve nodded, “Yep, near Spider-Man. Just be careful mentioning where you live to him if you choose this place,” he joked to his good friend. 

Sam laughed with him as they walked to the car and drove to Queens. 

Finding a place to park when they got there proved to be a challenge, but eventually Steve found a spot from where they could walk to the apartment. 

The apartment was moderately large, not too small and not too big, and was capable of holding unexpected guests, which was a must given the craziness and unpredictability of the team. Overall, it was quite nice. Also, it wasn't falling apart, so that was a bonus in Steve's book. 

Sam sat on the sofa that was already there. “Comfortable couch; I like it. Steve, sit down and try it out,” Sam said. 

Steve shrugged, walking over. He sat down on the sofa, and it sunk in a good amount but was still comfortable — soft but comfy. “Whoa, plush sofa. Eh, I like them a bit firmer personally, but it’s not bad,” he admitted when he sat down. 

Sam huffed, “You don't know comfort.”

Steve cracked a smile. “I'm from the forties, Sam,” he said. 

Sam laughed again then got up. “Well, let's go look at the others.”

Steve nodded, getting up and following him out to go check the rest of the apartments on their list. 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Polska_1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polska_1999) for beta reading!


End file.
